The Secret Sister
by xBanhammerx
Summary: James Potter has a Sister Rose, who is finally starting Hogwarts, Mischief soon follows! This story will contain adult content don't read if you don't like it! All reviews welcome! This story is based off of an old story on my Quizzaz account, so to some it may seem familiar.
1. The Train

I awoke to my alarm droning on at some unholy hour just after dawn, the birds were chirping and the bright light was streaming into my room, as the curtains were charmed to open as the alarm went off. As I groggily rose from the bed a grin formed on my face, today was the last day of summer and my first day as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was incredibly excited due to the fact I had attended Beauxbatons for the first 5 years of my magical education rather than joining my twin brother James at Hogwarts, my parents feared that the two of us together would cause so much mischief that the professors would be unable to cope! Finally I had convinced our parents to let me transfer with the guarantee that if any trouble occurred I would go back to Beauxbatons without a fight. James had no idea that I would be joining him, and I was looking forward to seeing the look of surprise on his face when I suddenly appeared, it was lucky he was so oblivious otherwise I never would have been able to fool him for so long.

I had only met one of James's friends a Sirius Black, who was nothing like any other Black I had met, sadly James didn't talk much about Hogwarts expect to gush over how brilliant it was and all the pranks him and his friends the Marauders had pulled. I couldn't believe the stupid nickname for his gang, it made me laugh whenever he mentioned it which may be why he didn't tell me much of the people there just key events.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't really look like a Potter, my only distinguishing feature was the wild, untameable black as night Potter hair which I was cursed with, other than that I looked like any other 16 year old girl, I'm sadly only average height a miniscule 5'6 compared to my brothers towering 6'2, and puberty had struck me early much to my discomfort leaving me with curves that often got me much unwanted attention. And due to years of compulsory dance and gymnastics at Beauxbatons I was fairly toned, this I hoped would translate over to Quidditch fitness as I hoped to join my house team and either help James the Gryffindor captain win or thrash him with my house. My eyes were silver something I got from my mother's Black heritage along with the strong aristocratic lines of my face, it wasn't angular but my features were clear and suited me well from my silver eyes down to my rose tinted pouty lips. I was often told I was pretty but never really considered it after going to a school filled with Veela's for the last 5 years. I left my hair down but pinned back my long bangs to keep them out of the way, and then got dressed into very skinny jeans and a Ramones t-shirt, paired with a pair of DM's. Beauxbatons encourage shopping and fashion above all else, and as the school is only a short distance from Paris we often went shopping in the Muggle district mixing and matching our styles.

I called for our house elf Bubbles who took my trunk downstairs, I quickly followed grabbing some toast before flooing to the platform wanting to be well hidden on the train by the time James arrived, I found a compartment quickly as I was there rather early and called for Bubbles who put my trunk on the luggage rack and handed me my familiars cage before departing. I soon let Stark my Kneazle out of his cage, he was named after the muggle superhero Tony Stark I absolutely love muggle comics. The train soon started filling up as the clock struck 10am, and as I was settling down to read one of the recommended rune books my compartments door slammed open and in rushed a very frazzled looking red head dragging behind her a lanky hook nosed boy.

They had sat down before they even realized I was there both of them staring at me in shock before the girl asked brightly 'are you new? I don't think I've seen you before, my names Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape.' I smiled at the way she spoke, it was so fast I was amazed I caught it all. 'Yes I'm new I transferred here from Beauxbatons, I'm starting my 6th year and my names Rose Potter, it's nice to meet you both.' The smile had dropped off Lily's face and Severus looked grimmer than before 'you're not related to James Potter are you?' she questioned, 'Yes he's my brother, is that a problem?' I replied not liking the nasty glare I was getting off of Severus. 'Well, it could be problematic if you a big headed, arrogant bully that makes everyone miserable with his gang of blundering Marauders' he drawled. I could feel the shock slipping onto my face 'what Potter didn't tell you that he likes to spend his time harassing anyone not in Gryffindor' he asked almost gleefully. 'No he didn't but thanks for letting me know, and I can promise you now that I won't be cruel to anyone.' The tone in my voice must of gave away the horror at learning my brother wasn't as noble as I'd always thought and that maybe his pranks weren't always harmless fun. Sensing my discomfort Lily quickly came to the rescue 'Don't worry we won't judge you just for being related to the prat, you already seem a lot kinder than he is,' 'Thanks, I'd hate to have come here only to have people dislike me because my brother can't control his pranking. When he spoke to me about them they never sounded malicious, or maybe he just left out the ones that did' I replied sadly. 'Not everyone would of disliked you, his pranks make him rather popular with those who aren't targets' Severus added in an attempt to comfort me which I felt was more than I deserved as he seemed very uncomfortable even talking to me. 'I'm guessing you two aren't the lucky ones then' I replied in an attempt to joke. ' No the marauders abuse poor Sev every chance they get, and Potter practically stalks me telling me that he will make me fall for his non-existent charms someday, as if!' she replied in disgust. 'Wait your Lily-pad his one true love' I snorted out between laughter as she glowered and blushed at the same time. 'He talks about you all the time and mopes when you never write to him, if I'm honest I thought he had made you up' I added causing both Lily and Severus to join me in laughter.

We sat and chatted for a while, the ice well and truly broken, I could see myself being great friends with Lily and Sev after about 2 hours I excused myself to go find my brother, we clearly needed a little chat after I had been filled in on some of his crueller escapades. It didn't take me long to find a compartment with laughter and smoke coming out of it, this I deduced must be where the marauders were hiding.

As I made my way towards the compartment I was wondering what I could do, what I would say but when I heard one of the boys say the name 'Snivellus' I snapped and barged in jumping straight onto my unsuspecting brother with a battle cry that would make the Gods proud. 'Get off me you freak' he shouted before shoving me on the floor 'James Charlus Potter, how dare you be such a bully I've never been more ashamed to call you my brother' I screeched rendering the compartment silent, the drawn wands frozen in mid-air. 'R-r-rose' he stuttered out seeing my furious expression. 'Don't you Rose me, I've been hearing about all the disgusting cruel exploits you've hidden from me all these years, it makes me sick to know what a bully you are' I shouted 'The first people I spoke to almost kicked me out of their compartment when they learnt my name, and after them explaining why I understand completely. How could you treat people like that James' I sighed the anger leaving me when I saw James's devastated face. 'We only treat the people who deserve it like that' Sirius answered for him 'So they deserve it for being sorted anywhere but Gryffindor, what would you do if I was sorted in Slytherin, cover me in chicken feathers too, attack me in the corridors' I retorted, the horror then dawned on James faces that the scenario I was describing could easily happen as I magically I was more dark grey than the light of most of my family. 'Rose I'd never attack you' he said solemnly 'but it makes it okay to attack other people who had no choice in where a stupid hat placed them' I could see the others thinking about my words too. 'Your right, like always' he replied with a smile which I returned softly. 'So you'll tone it down abit unless they actually deserve it for like attacking you first' I asked gently 'for you I'd do anything' he replied pulling me into a hug.

'Now that's sorted out, how on earth did you get into Hogwarts without telling me' he said with a sly grin as he started to tickle me 'That is for me to know and you to figure out' I replied in fits of laughter before jumping away and tripping into a quiet blonde boys lap. 'Sorry about that' I said as I scrambled to get off his lap, while a blush rose up on his cheeks as the others laughed hysterically. Once upright and sitting in between the gorgeous blonde and Sirius 'now why haven't you introduced me to the rest of your little gang Jamesie' I asked with a cackle as he blushed at the nickname 'well the bloke you so happily sat on is Remus Lupin, and the one next to me is Peter Pettigrew and you already know Sirius from this summer.' 'That I do, and it's nice to meet you both but I'm off now as I need to get changed before going to back to Lily and Sev, she'll have kittens if I'm not back soon' I replied before getting up to leave 'wait you friends with Snivellus' Sirius asked with a sneer while James merely uttered 'Lily-pad.' 'Yes I am and I see no problem with it as he has been perfectly nice to me this entire time' I retorted before leaving and looking for the changing room Lily said I could use instead of the compartment.

I spotted a tall blonde boy with a prefects badge so I decided to ask him for help 'Hi, excuse me I don't suppose you could direct me to the changing rooms please, I'm an exchange student and have no clue where I'm going' I said very nicely while flashing my biggest smile, he looked me up and down before replying with a blunt ' Yes down there, through the door to the right, it will have a woman on the door, is that all I can assist you with' he asked before leaning down and kissing my hand 'that's all thanks, but if I get lost at least I know who to call' I replied with a wink before walking rather slowly in the right direction, it didn't take long for me to change into my uniform of a plain white silk shirt, plain tie, black pleated mini skirt, black knee highs and DM's. I made my way back to Lily and Sev with no fuss, and retold what happened at our little family reunion, and we continued to get to know one another until the train arrived at its destination.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Authors Note: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, this is just a rewrite of a brain baby i had several years ago. I hope you all enjoy it.

I got off the train and the castle was breath taking, looming over us in the distance like a watchful protector. Everyone was chattering excitedly to their friends about the summer just gone, I was still with Lily and Sev when I heard a very tall man, with a wild beard and dark untamed hair calling out 'First years over here' in a friendly fashion, I wasn't sure whether to go towards the carriages with my friends or whether to face the boats with lots of very small very frightened children. Lily told me I had to go on the boats, so I trudged my way over to the muddy shores where I was knocked over and carried away by my ape of a brother 'What the hell do you think you're doing' I shouted while whacking him over the head 'oi stop fighting, you're coming to sit with us, I want my friends and my little sister to get along' he replied continuing to carry me towards the carriages 'Put me down you Neanderthal I have to get the boats, I'm a first year or did you forget that' I replied laughing giving him one last whack on the back of the head as he put me down with an expression that looked like a candle had come on in his brain 'You're a pain in my arse is what you are' he replied walking me back towards the boats.

'Hagrid, can I go with my sister on the boats' he shouted at the very large man 'I'm not sure James, I don't think it would be wise for you to antagonize Professor McGonagall just yet' he replied with a laugh. A softer but still strong male voice added in ' I can go with her James I'm a prefect' the owner of the voice was Remus the gorgeous honey blonde boy I had met earlier who I could now see was even taller than my brother, I doubted as to whether he could still fit in the boat. 'I don't see a problem with that' Hagrid added to my brothers dismay as he pouted away while he got out of the boats 'James I'll be fine, I've been going to school by myself for the last six years and nothing bad has happened. Remus you can stay with your friends I don't mind' I added in with a large grateful smile in Remus's direction. 'Okay but I'm still leaving Remus here, Hogwarts is very different to priss palace' he said with a laugh before running off to catch one of the final carriages.

Remus awkwardly got in the very small boat with me, his legs were bent up and he was hunched over trying to squeeze his tall lean body into the boat. It was only now that I was facing him that I noticed the scars lightly running across his face and a very deep dark mark on his forearm. 'Well it's nice to finally meet you, James never shuts up about you' he stated in that chocolate smooth voice of his 'I wish I could say the same but James never mentions people, the first time I heard he even had friends was when Sirius came to stay' I replied with a sad sigh. 'So what does Hagrid do around here' I asked a little sheepishly worried I had come off as abit of a snob. Remus smiled warmly at me and replied 'He's the grounds keeper, but sometimes he fills in for Care Of Magical Creatures when the professor has more important things to do, he love creatures and has a whole menagerie of his own' I grinned at that 'I think me and Hagrid will get along just fine, I love all animals and creatures, it really annoys me all the prejudices in the magical Britain, France is no way near as bad with its restrictions' I responded 'I agree, I think its unfair that all creatures are restricted due to ancestors and a few bad peoples mistakes' he replied with a very large grin 'yeah they should even start restricting wizards rights, with all the horrible stuff that Lord Voldemort is doing' I added on making his smile even larger, his teeth were white and very straight but they had an almost canine edge to them, I felt it made him more handsome but I knew some people must freak out over it.

The castle that once loomed in the distance was now almost within touching distance and it was beautiful. It lit up the night sky, with hundreds of windows illuminated like fire flies, I had thought that Beauxbatons icy palace had been beautiful but this blew everything I had ever seen out of proportion, this was truly magical. 'Its breath taking isn't it' Remus stated while watching my expressions in amusement 'Thank you for coming on the boats with me, it's nice to have been able to get know you a little bit without James looming over our shoulder' I replied as he helped me out the boat like a true gentleman, making sure my feet didn't get wet. 'your very welcome,I need to go sneak into the great hall before its noticed that I'm gone, you'll be fine now just follow all the very small whiney people' he said with a wolfish grin before running off into the shadows just as a very tall stern woman approached who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, she explained how the sorting would happen before leading us into the Great Hall, whose ceiling glittered with the night sky as it had been charmed many centuries ago, unlike my brother I wasn't adverse to picking up a book every now and again. We were all stood lined in between the Hufflepuff table whose symbol was a badger and the Ravenclaw table whose symbol was obviously a raven.

A tall elderly man, with a long white beard and very eccentric star covered robes, started to speak after the sorting hat gave its song 'Welcome all students, new and old for today we have a rare event. The start of a transfer student from one of the other magical schools around the world. She is a sixth year and will be sorted before the first years. Please welcome Rose Potter from Beauxbatons in France' as he said my name the entire hall erupted into whispers, the most common one was 'James has a sister' guess he didn't tell everyone about me, just his little friendship circle. I walked gracefully up to the sorting hat, before curtseying at Dumbledore as was expected of me back at Beauxbatons before lowering myself onto the stool and having the hat placed on my head. James would later tell me that I was a hat stall. It seemed to take an eternity of the hat babbling away on my before he even spoke clearly to me 'My my, you have a good mix of all the houses within you, you are sly and ambitious, but also brave and loyal, you also have a great love and thirst for knowledge. I have not had one so difficult to sort in many years.' He paused for a while before continuing the confusing babble of before 'My dear hat what seems to be the problem' Dumbledore enquired, enlightening me to the fact that this was not normal 'She has strong qualities of all the houses, it is just taking time to rummage through to see where she truly belongs' the hat replied out loud rather than in my brain causing more whispers to break out 'Your very much like your brother, but so different at the same time, Your intelligent and you have a heritage you know not, request a goblin heritage test and soon, this is so very difficult, may I ask where your heart desires to be' he enquired once more merely a voice in my head 'I know I would do best in Ravenclaw or Slytherin but I my heart will always be with my family so please make it Gryffindor' I replied having great difficultly hiding my discomfort from the students gazing up at me now in a confused silence, the silence was deafening everyone's attention was entirely on me until the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' and the hall broke out into cheers as I made my way to my brother and his friends, who also happened to be sitting next to Lily and a group of girls.

After everyone else was sorted Gryffindor getting only myself and 5 other first years much to the tables dismay, Dumbledore gave another speech welcoming us to the school and explaining the rules before summoning a wonderful feast for the tables, there was almost every food imaginable and I couldn't see any salad which had been served as the main part of every meal at Beauxbatons. I tucked in with gusto devouring a very large portion of roast beef and potatoes much to the people around me's horror. 'You know I couldn't really see how you and James were related until this moment' Sirius added the shock turning into a smirk, me and James looked at each other grinned with our chipmunk cheeks and proceeded to flick pea's into Sirius hair some of them also having added splashes of mash and gravy. He retaliated but I ducked behind James so he ended up hitting Peter, a small, round, watery eyed boy with very rat like features. I didn't like him one bit. We calmed down after that and I chatted happily with everyone around me, meeting Lily's friends Alice, Marlene and Florence. Everyone was so friendly I was glad I made the choice to make this my house. After dinner was finished we were forced into singing the school song which a pair of redheaded twins sung to the beat of Saturday night fever. Remus explained they were the Prewitts, while James added in that they were the groups pranking rivals.

We were finally dismissed and I followed my brother and his friends minus Remus who as a prefect was leading the 'ickle firsties' and Sirius called them up to the dorms the long way without using any of the secret passages we were using. We arrived at a portrait of a fat lady where Peter muttered 'Fourtuna Major' so she swung open revealing one of the most homely rooms I had ever seen. The room was decorated in shades of red and gold, swathed with great big banners, and filled with comfy looking chairs and sofas. There was a roaring fire on one side surrounded by sofas and pillows, and two staircases leading up the back. 'Let's go find your dorm and help you get unpacked' James added before starting to drag me away 'What about Remus' Peter stuttered in 'We'll wait for him mate then go help your sister' Sirius added. 'Why don't we go sit and chat' I added not particularly wanting James and his friends to go through my things. We took seats by the fire and before long we were all laughing and joking around like old friends. By the time Remus had arrived and with the other prefects instructed and settled the first years he flopped on the sofa next to us with a groan 'Were we that annoying at 11' he asked miserably 'Never, Sirius Black is never annoying' Sirius added in barking laughter as everyone else joined in 'It's just they lose everything, can't get their trunks open and the pets are running around creating chaos' he replied before rolling over to face us.

'now you're here, we are going to go help Rose unpack' James stated dragging us all up 'Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms or have you forgotten this small detail' Remus replied 'Rose just needs to stand on the stairs and we will be fine' Sirius added with a wink before dragging me along the stairs 'Just go up until you see your name on a door' Remus instructed, so up I went higher into the tower past the door that said sixth year girls because my name wasn't on the door, just after there was a room with just my name on it. 'You're lucky a room to yourself' Peter squeaked 'My magic can be unpredictable even after all this training, it's safer this way' I replied sheepishly before opening the door, according to the boys it was much like all the other dorms, except it contained just one large bed rather than four or five and had its own attached bathroom which I didn't have to share because I was the only one in here.

I quickly let Stark back out of his cage, Remus was the only one who got the Iron Man reference as he was a half blood, and his family lived in the muggle world. Stark was a very handsome Kneazle he was completely dark grey except for silver tiger stripes along his back and tail, he snuggled into my side purring loudly while looking up at me with his piercing green eyes. 'They'll be gone soon baby and then we can sleep' I said to him cheekily causing irritated huffs to come from all directions 'Well see if we help you any more' Sirius shouted before coming over and plonking himself on my bed, a chorus of 'yeahs' was added to this as one by one they came and sat with me. 'Fine' I said before simply waving my wand and my stuff unpacked exactly where I wanted it, very quickly. 'You mean you could of done that from the start' James said annoyed 'James you know I can do this, I do it every summer' I replied with a giggle 'doesn't make it fair that you can do magic out of school though' he retorted turning to face me 'I have a very strong magical core, if I stop doing magic to release it things happen' I explained to the curious faces on my bed. My clock struck 10pm and as it did we all yawned, and realized how tired it was. The boys said good night before I helped them down the stairs.

Once back in my room I shut the door and placed a silencing spell over the room. I got ready for bed showering now so I didn't have to get up as early in the morning before dressing in my Pj's which consisted of an old holey quidditch jersey of James's and a pair of cute little shorts that had cats on them. Once I was wrapped in my covers Stark purring contently on my chest, I fell asleep to wonderful thoughts of my new friends and the adventures we could go on.


	3. People of Surprising Character

At 9am the next day I woke up, thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday, I decided to go and wake up my brother because if his friends are anything like him they will be asleep til noon if no one stops them. I brushed my hair and did my teeth before pulling on socks and slipping my wand into my bun, it's a 13inch holly wand with thestral hair core. I snuck downstairs hoping to avoid everyone, and I succeeded, nearly everyone was still asleep if the snores were anything to go by and if you were awake I had a feeling you would be at breakfast. I snuck up the boys stairs grateful that there wasn't a slide charm like on the girls until I found a door with Prongs, Padfoot and Moony written on it, I found it strange that Peters weird nickname Wormtail wasn't on the door but just shrugged and let myself in.

Everyone was sound asleep, how I had no clue as my brother snored like a foghorn, I guess they must just be used to it. I decided to wake Remus first as he looked like a light sleeper, I crept over to his bed and just as I was about to pounce he grabbed me and crushed me into him while whispering 'boo' we laughed quietly before he released me and pointed at James. This time we both snuck over to his bed Remus forgetting he was only wearing underwear which gave me a fine view of his lean toned body, which was also littered with scars like his face and arms. Once we reached James, who was half out of the covers his long legs almost touching the floor and his rough chasers hands wrapped around his crazy mane of black hair which was an almost identical match to mine, if I'd of had my hair short. On the count of three I screamed at the top of my lungs while Remus threw me towards Sirius's bed making it look like I'd been trying to wake him and he grabbed me. Well James leapt into action I had never seen him move so fast. I was pushed towards Remus and James jumped on the now groggily awake Sirius who was wondering what the commotion was. As James landed and started yelling at Sirius me and Remus just sat back and laughed at our genius idea. Once James woke up enough to hear the laughter he stopped yelling and started laughing too, Sirius was pouting at us because we got him into trouble. I told the boys to start getting ready for breakfast because I wanted food and would leave in 40minutes with or without them to get it, as I slinked out of the room.

I went back upstairs, applied my makeup, let my hair out of its bun and it fell in waves down my back as I dressed in Shorts and an oversized grey jumper combined with the muggle converse on my feet, it was a warm day but not what I was expecting, as I was used to the French heat until later autumn. I quickly went downstairs having ten minutes to spare before the boys should be ready, Sirius was already waiting for me. He was as tall as James and also had black hair but his was tamed into shoulder length waves, he had the start of stubble on his aristocratic chin which suited him well, his body was toned and broad suited to his role as a beater on the team, it was covered by a too tight t-shirt that was straining over his shoulders and jeans possibly even more skin tight than the ones I had worn the day before, he also had a pair of chucks on his feet. 'Nice shoe's' I quipped, he laughed before replying 'I got them to annoy my parents, they hate anything muggle' His grin faded at the mention of his family so I changed the subject knowing that he wouldn't trust me enough yet to share details. 'The boys will be awhile, I took a long time in the shower just to make them late' he said with a grin 'Sneaky, well we might as well go down I told them I wouldn't wait' I replied with a grin, he offered me his him with a cheeky 'm'lady' I accepted it and we walked down to the great hall to get some grub.

Once there the tables were mostly empty with Lily sitting by herself looking down, I dragged Sirius over to her. 'Hey Lily what's up?' I asked piling a selection of pastry's, cheeses and cold meats onto my plate. 'It's just my dorm mates, they babble on about boys until 3am then get angry with me when I'm awake promptly and use the shower. It doesn't bode well that we are arguing already' She replied with a sigh. 'Well next time you wake early, just come to my room to shower, I'm the only one in there and I'm a really heavy sleeper!' I added making her grin 'I'd like that!' she said with a gentle smile 'Now eat up so we can go do some stuff, I'd like to get to know you better' I said with a big grin. 'Hey I thought you were hanging out with us today' Sirius asked with a pout. 'You could of gotten to know me all summer, I mean you did live with me' I replied cheekily. 'oi minx, it wasn't my fault you spent all your summer traveling around the world with your Beauxbatons friends.' He said with a grimace remembering Pam who he had met when she picked me up from Potter Manor at the beginning of summer. 'Hey the girls are lovely just a little bit snobby' I replied 'They snubbed me I'm a Black, one of the oldest houses in Britain yet she snubbed me because my house wasn't important enough' he said shocked 'The Blacks aren't well liked in the continent, your family is known for being prejudiced and most of the students at Beauxbatons are Veela or some relation to one' I explained finishing my cup of tea and looking at the watch. 'Where are the others' Lily inquired tactfully changing the subject as Sirius's face turned stormy.

'He may or may not have locked us in the bathroom' an agitated Remus answered the question for us. 'What together' I asked with a giggle. 'yes together, James was finishing his hair and I was brushing my teeth when the door slammed' he replied with a grimace 'and then we were trapped' James stated as he plonked down next to Lily 'I wanted to get to know Prongslette, Remus had time on the boats and James has had 16 years to do it' Sirius explained with a grin. 'Lily seeing as your finished do you want to show me around while these buffoons eat' I asked with a sly smile, Lily just grinned and stood up quickly, escaping from James. We left the hall to confused shouts by the marauders to 'wait.'

As we left the hall we bumped into Sev but he was with the handsome blonde boy from the train. 'Hey' I and Lily both said simultaneously causing us to grin even bigger. Sev smiled back and was about to respond when the blonde stepped forward and stated 'I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself yesterday I'm Lucius Malfoy, it's nice to see you again Rose Potter' before bending a kissing my hand again 'Nice to meet you too, but are you going to do that every time we meet because it's kind of odd' I replied with a wicked grin before taking his hand and licking the top of it to prove my point. 'Yes well' he stuttered seemingly at a loss for words while Lily and Sev chuckled at my antics. We decided to go for a walking tour together, Lucius was surprisingly nice to Lily seeing as she was a muggleborn and Malfoys are known pureblood supremacists, and I guess it just proves you can't judge a person by their name, much like with Sirius. Time flew by rapidly and before we knew it, the afternoon was almost gone and we had decided to sit down and continue talking by the Black Lake. Lucius had left us after only an hour as although he himself wasn't too into his family's beliefs it couldn't really be seen, making nice with a muggleborn.

We were sitting laughing when suddenly we saw a crowd gathering around the other side of the black lake along with shouts for help. I knew I was a strong swimmer so I ran to help, only to discover it was my brother struggling to keep his head above water I threw off my shoes and jumper before diving in, reaching him in seconds which felt like hours. I dragged him to shore before rolling him on his side so he could get out the water, 'come on Jamesie just keep breathing it will come out, there you go' I whispered to him before sitting him up once he had coughed up a sufficient amount of water. Lily had accio'd us some towels so I wrapped one around him and used the other to dry off before pulling my jumper back on. As soon as I knew James would be okay I whirled round ready to tear someones head off with my bare hands. 'who threw him in the water' I inquired my voice dangerously low, Peter cowered but raised his hand 'now please explain why thought it was a good idea to THROW SOMEONE WHO CANT SWIM INTO THE LAKE' I shouted walking towards him as he backed away, I could feel my magic going crazy my hair was whipping around my face, no one tried to stop me. 'It was a prank. I-I did-n-n-t know he co-ul-d-n-n-t swim' Peter stuttered before scurrying behind Sirius to avoid my glare. 'So let me get this straight, you who have been his BEST FRIENDS FOR 5 YEARS, didn't know he couldn't swim, and when he started to struggle YOU DID NOTHING' I roared pulling my wand from my shorts pocket and pointing it at the coward. Sirius took over trying to explain 'we just thought he was trying to prank us back, he'd never told us he couldn't swim' this calmed me down slightly but not by much I was shaking I could feel the anger at my brother being hurt dancing over my skin like little bolts of lightning. James was regaining colour and finally spoke 'Rose take a deep breathe, in another minute they would of realized and jumped in to save' he explained sounding exhausted, 'it wouldn't of mattered in another minute you would have been unconscious or worse' I replied walking back to James while keeping my glare firmly fixed on the rat. He pulled me into a hug while he explained his fear of deep water 'When we were a lot younger, we were exploring the forest around our house when we found a lake, I decided to brave and try to swim in it but the current was too strong and kept pulling me under, I would of died if Rose hadn't jumped in and saved me, she couldn't even swim very well but she risked her life to pull me out. Since then I haven't gone in water past my stomach. It's embarrassing which is why I hadn't told you guys, I'm sorry you got all her anger when it wasn't entirely your fault'. By the time he had finished my magic was calm and I felt a lot less angry but I was still disappointed that they would do something like that.

We decided to go back to the common room so James and me could shower and get rid of the lake grime. Once we met the others back in the common room James and Sirius went to the kitchens to smuggle us dinner and then we went up to my room to chat, I transfigured some socks into a sofa. The lessons at Beauxbatons were much more advanced than at Hogwarts. While me and Lily waited for the boys to enter my room so we could go up she whispered to me 'Maybe they aren't such prats after all' before walking up to join them. After that night I knew I had cemented a great friendship with Sirius, Remus and Lily and only strengthened the bond between myself and James. I knew in my heart that I had made the best decision of my life by deciding to transfer to Hogwarts.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

I had only been at Hogwarts just over a week but I was already getting bored, the lessons here were so far behind what I had already covered most of the Professors were already giving me more advanced material for homework rather than what everyone else was getting. I was also missing my old friends I had owl'd them once borrowing Lily's owl Muffin but had yet to receive any replies. Hogwarts was still wonderful, I loved my new friends even if they didn't get on together. Regulus, Sirius brother had tagged along with Lucy and Sev once when we met by the lake and he isn't as bad as everyone believes, just like Lucy he is afraid of what his family will do they aren't as brave as Sirius was and couldn't face being disowned. I had also met Barty Crouch Jr. and he seemed slightly unhinged, I didn't like spending time with him but I did it for Sev. The Marauders were not too happy with my Slytherin company but for the most part their pranks were now less vicious and more funny, only one cruel prank had been administered and that was to Sirius's cousin Bellatrix who was even more unhinged than Barty. I had to admit that Hogwarts had something that Beauxbatons did not, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

It was a Sunday night and I was just finishing off my homework in Runes after already completing, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, COMC and Herbology. I had been up here for hours and was bored out of my mind, until an owl came barreling through my window dropping a letter into my lap before flying off into the night. I sighed before checking the letter for spells in case it was a prank note from my brother and his friends, when the results were clear I opened it. It merely said

_Dear Rose_

_ Meet me at the lake tonight at 8pm_

_ Xxx_

I had no idea what to do so I did the first thing that came into my head and that was to call for Lily, she was in my room quick as a flash looking exasperated 'Thank merlin you called, those girls were driving me insane!' she shouted as she slammed my door before plonking herself down on to my bed. 'Now what's wrong you look terrified' she uttered taking the parchment from my hand 'Oh my, who do you think it could be from' she asked shaking her head in wonder 'I have no idea, but I'm really worried it's a prank or something to get me into trouble' I replied thinking deeply 'I don't know, you've been getting a lot of male attention since you turned up. Are you going to go?' she asked 'I think I have to, I need to know who it's from and if its serious' I said before getting up and going towards my wardrobe 'Want any help' Lily asked gleefully eyeing my clothes 'I'd love some actually' I replied with a grin really getting into this, Lily helped me to straighten my hair before pining some of it back leaving a few curly tendrils to frame my face, before doing my make up very simply with bare eye makeup and rich red lips. She told me I looked like the muggle fairy princess Snow White from a muggle picture by a man named Disney, I was very confused so she just shook her head and continued shoving me into clothes until we found something we agreed on.

The outfit of choice was a gorgeous red dress that had a wraparound front and deep v front and back, while coming in at the waist and then out slightly til it hit mid-thigh. On my feet I wore a pair of DM's in case it was a prank and I had to run away, two birds one stone. Lily thought I looked amazing and was about to push me out of the door when we realized the Marauders would be in the common room and would stop me leaving, until Lily had the genius idea that I use my broom to fly down to lake. That way I could see who was waiting and if it was a set up, and escape easily if needs be. Lily agreed to stay in my room to make sure I got back safely, and she was going to stay over she we could talk when I get back. I took the leap of faith from my window my broom guiding and I knew it was too late to turn back now. I wondered who could possibly be waiting for me, and I had no idea who I wanted to be their either. I didn't even know if I wanted it to be a prank or not. As I got closer to the lake I saw a lone figure standing skimming stones along the water from this height I wasn't sure who it was especially because of how dark it was down there, I circled over again before landing behind some tree's on the lake's shore and walking towards the person standing there waiting.

I took a deep breath before walking out from behind the wooded area and towards the boy standing there, he had his back to me but was dressed in an expensive looking suit, I still couldn't tell who it was so I decided to go first 'Hello, you said to meet you here' I asked loudly so when they turned I could get away if needed, I wasn't getting a good feeling about this man, as he turned I was stunned. I had never met someone so handsome before. He was older, too old to be a student but not by much his skin was pale and almost glowed in the moonlight, his hair was dark I couldn't tell if it was black or brown and he had aristocratic features with striking emerald green eyes. He was tall but not as tall as my brother or his friends, I would say he was only around 6ft. But he exuded power, I could feel it rushing off of him in waves, his magic was almost as strong as mine when left uncontrolled. He smiled at me but it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was like one a predator gives its prey 'So nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you' he said in a strong voice that had almost a snake like hiss to it. 'Thank you, but I'm afraid I have no idea who you are' I replied gripping my wand behind my hand, ready to fire a spell at a moment's notice. 'Well let me introduce myself, you can call me Tom but others call me My Lord' he retorted his smile growing even larger.

I froze, what on earth Voldemort doing here, wanting to meet me 'What do you want with me' I asked trying to subtly move away until I felt a something cool and scaly touch my legs, I looked down to see a giant snake. 'Nagini will not harm you, until I tell her to, and the answer to your question is complicated, you've been told many secrets and many lies. I just wanted to see if the rumours were true' He responded moving closer to me. I was terrified, but I had no idea what to do, and his words were running through my head. 'What secrets, tell me now. You clearly know what's been hidden. And what Rumours?' I replied trying to keep my voice even so he didn't know how afraid I was. 'The rumour that a girl attending Hogwarts shows intelligence not seen since I was a student. If one shows such greatness I must clearly keep an eye on the situation. My followers were not getting information fast enough for my liking, and they didn't tell me just how exquisite you are' his monologue continued all the while I was trying to figure a way out of this 'Sorry to interrupt but I told my friend Lily I would send a patronous if all was well, so she doesn't alert my friends to me being gone. I wouldn't want her to sound the alarm' I informed him hoping I would not be caught out in this lie. 'Very well send your message I am looking forward to seeing the form your Patronus take'. I silently cast the spell and out of my wand appeared my patronus a large silvery wolf, 'Tell Lily I'm fine and not to worry. Use the code Maruaders Map to show I'm not under duress'. I only hoped Lily would get the message, I had no idea what would happen otherwise.

'I see your occulumency shields are strong and well-practised' He said to break the silence that had fallen over us 'Sadly I cannot say the same for those fools that approach us. The Patronus was a smart trick, I underestimated you Rose' he added on before stepping back and casting a curse at me before I could draw my wand 'sensus tempestatem' he yelled my shield wasn't strong enough to protect from such a dark spell, I screamed in agony, it felt like my mind was on fire, I couldn't move my body was frozen until I smashed to the ground. I could hear footsteps approaching rapidly. 'Til we meet again' he uttered before turning into black smoke and disappearing taking the snake with him. My screams were getting hoarse I could feel my throat start to bleed, as my body started to convulse caused by a spell I'd never even heard of. 'ROSE' I could hear my brother yell followed quickly by a 'we need to get her to the hospital wing' I remember no more because as I saw my brothers worried face I slipped into the darkness.

I woke up in a white room, and I had no idea how I got there, the last thing I remembered was finishing lessons Friday night and playing chess with Sirius. I tried to speak but no sound would come out panicking I tried to get up from the bed I was laying on and in doing so caused fire to burn through my body it was like nothing I had ever felt before. My movement set off an alarm and in rushed a woman in a healers uniform who introduced herself as Madam Pomfery before shoving various potions down my throat 'What happened to me' I enquired my voice sounding hoarse and nothing like it had before 'Will my voice always be like this' I asked in quick succession. 'We were hoping you would remember that Rose' said Dumbledore who had suddenly appeared by my side 'and your voice should go back to normal in a few days' added in Madam Pomfery. 'What's the last thing you remember child' he asked kindly, 'It was Friday night and I'd just had dinner, and me and Sirius played wizards chest, but it goes blank I don't even know who won' I replied tears forming in my eyes. 'Oh my, this is unexpected' Dumbledore said with a sigh, 'from the information we have gathered it appears that on Sunday night you went to meet a mysterious person down by the lake at 8pm. Around 8:30 Lily received a patronus from you asking for help, she got your brother and his friends and at around 8:45 they reached the lake finding you alone and screaming on its shores. No one has any idea who you met, and the parchment turned itself to ashes once Lily left your room. Do you have any questions so far' Dumbledore enquired. 'No, if no one knows what happened, and it sounds like it was my fault for agreeing to meet someone I didn't know' I replied sadly. 'Don't blame yourself my dear, it's only natural that you would have been curious enough to follow the note, and you told someone where you were going so it was easy to find you. And you even found a way to get help. However this method was quickly found out I'm guessing because your friends reached you very quickly.' He pondered. He left shortly after and I was told that when my friends came to collect me I could go up to the dorm.

James had cried when he saw I was awake before swiftly carrying me up to my dorm despite my protests that I could walk, my friends were all waiting in my room for me including Sev and Lucy. I was settled and eating chocolate before the questions started 'Do you remember who you met' James asked anxiously he was twitching, his hand was constantly touching his wand as if to remind him it was there and could keep him and me safe. 'The last thing I remember is playing chess with Sirius Friday night after dinner, but I can't even remember how the game ended just that it happened. Did anyone tell you what they think I was spelled with?' I asked curiously, 'Dumbledore said it was a spell called sensus tempestatem but I have no idea what it does' Remus replied giving my hand a squeeze, Lucy, Sirius and Sev paled drastically at that news 'What does the spell do?' Lily asked gently knowing that if only they knew it, that it was a dark spell. 'It's one of the darkest spells ever created, the only reason it's not an unforgivable is that so few people have the strength to cast it.' Lucius replied before being cut off by Sirius 'Its name roughly means mind storm, and that exactly what it does, it sets fire to your brain causing pain while wiping memories at the same time, and the caster doesn't even have to stay close, once the curse has been cast it's almost impossible to shield.' Everyone shuddered at that 'I don't think any student could of cast it, that means it was either a teacher or someone was in the grounds who shouldn't of been' Sev added on. 'Well when Lily came down and explained we looked on the map for you, and you were standing with someone name Tom Riddle, does that name ring any bells with anyone?' James asked. A resounding set of No's were said by all.

We sat in silence until I thought of something 'Why don't I tell Dumbledore the name and say I remember a man introducing himself but that's it' I enquired thoughtfully. 'It's worth a try, want to go now?' James asked getting up as though to help me. 'Might as well get this over and done with, I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm sure you've got to be up for classes' everyone grumbled but agreed and left with us only James staying with me to go and see Dumbledore. When we got to the gargoyle it opened automatically so we followed the stairs in his office. 'What can I help you with' he asked in his grandfatherly manner. 'I remember a name, he was man and his name was Tom, Tom Riddle' I replied watching as the colour left his face, 'are you sure' he asked urgently looking panicked 'Yes I'm very sure' I replied getting nervous. 'Go back to your dorms and stay there, Rose have someone stay in your room with you please. Now hurry I've got lots to think about' he stated dismissing us clearly. We went back to Gryffindor Tower and after James had settled me in bed he went to get Lily to stay with me. I sighed going before going to sleep, Lily was already snoring but I had too much to think about. The main thing being who was Tom Riddle and why did he curse me?


	5. The Lake

**Authors note: I have created a Polyvore set for the outfits in this story its link is on my profile! I hope you like them and i hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

I had now been at Hogwarts a month, Halloween was approaching and I am no closer in finding out who Tom Riddle is, just that he was a student here just after my parents left. The incident had left me confused but I recovered physically very quickly, I was almost back to normal except for the fact that I was never left alone. I always had one of my friends with me, it even appeared that my brother had made a truce with my Slytherin friends as they interacted, if only slightly, for my benefit.

I was looking forward to Halloween because there was to be a party made by the Marauders in the Room of Requirement, a place I had been hiding in as of late. I was anticipating it with joy rather than fear because for one night I could wear a mask and just blend in, people wouldn't stare at me as I walked past them in the halls. They wouldn't whisper because I would finally be able to blend. Something I hadn't been able to do since the incident. It's like people are expecting me to be an absolute wreck and maybe I would have been if I could actually remember anything about what happened that night. Sometime I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and all I can remember is this cruel laugh and the feeling of complete unease. I wonder whether my subconscious is trying to tell me something or if I'm just over reacting. Sighing I dragged myself out of bed it was 4am and I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep. So I decided to try and read, since becoming friends with Remus and Lily I had become completely enamoured with muggle literature. I was currently working my way through Wuthering Heights, and loving Heathcliff more than I ever thought I could, due to his nefarious scheming. It always made me think about morality to read books where the main character was ambiguous at best, it always made me wonder about dark wizards, what must have happened to them to make them the way they are. What must they have experienced to make them so cruel?

My thoughts were brought to an end as my alarm sounded, I had been reading longer than I thought as it was now 6:30am and time to start getting ready so I was ready to leave for breakfast at 7:30. I decided to shower, it might make me late but it would be worth it to get rid of the feeling of unease that I was still felling after the dream I couldn't remember. After the shower I charmed my hair to fall straight down my back while I pinned my bangs back like I did every day, channeling my inner Bridget Bardot. I pulled on my uniform which consisted of a Black skirt, White shirt, and Tie. I often changed it into a bow tie though because I found them cuter, however today I was sticking with the original. I also wore knee highs and heeled shoes as per request of Lily because she felt my DM's were too casual for school. My makeup was simple, clear gloss and heavy mascara making my eyes look even brighter, they were my favourite feature.

I grabbed my bag, it had an undetectable extension charm on it, so that I could leave all my books in there all the time. It meant I never forgot anything. My wand was in a dragonhide wrist holster, which was invisible to any one but myself when it was on, James had got it for me after the attack. It sensed my magic meaning that it appears in my hand as and when I need it, there's no more faffing around trying to pull it out when needed.

I met everyone at breakfast as I was running late and we had a rule that we didn't stay in the common room past 7:30, if you weren't there on time then its tough cookies for you. I sat with the boys and as we happily munched away on an array of foods, I was sticking to my patisseries, cold meats and cheeses while Remus had porridge with bacon in it, no judgement held it was getting close to his time of the month. Yes I had figured out his furry little problem, very quickly actually mainly due to seeing his bite mark on his hip when Sirius tried to pants him. I was an honorary Marauder purely because they wouldn't let me join them on the full moons, despite me having the animagus form of a Jaguar, a wild animal bigger than any of the boy's forms. Sirius and James were scoffing a full English each and Peter was nowhere to be seen.

'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Peter in ages… Do you guys know where he is?' I questioned in between bites of the delicious food. 'Not a clue, now you mention it I haven't seen him for ages.' Remus replied 'Maybe he got stuck as a rat' Sirius added on with, causing us all to laugh. 'I don't know why he puts up with you guys, your awful to him' I said in between fits of laughter. We carried on chatting and eating until it was time for potions which we had with the Slytherins, I was partnered with Sirius as he was the only one in the group who could keep up with me. As much as I loved James he was just as likely to blow up his cauldron as to hand it in, and don't even get me started on Remus. For a boy so smart he sure is useless at brewing, he can't cook either. We were making a Drowsiness Drought to be tested on ourselves, as always when Slughorn teaches. I have no idea how he doesn't kill any students, sometimes they are in the hospital wing for a little while, but mostly a beaozar cures any poisoning that occurs due to potion being made incorrectly. I tested our concoction on Sirius and it worked perfectly he was almost asleep within 5 minutes. Luckily we have a free after this.

To wake Sirius up, I decided to drag him for a walk around the lake. We got our coats and scarves from the dorms, because winter robes are really unflattering and mainly older people or snobs who won't wear muggle fashion wear them. I love my coat I got it in Paris last winter by a muggle and magical designer called Chloè, its super warm as well. I've never worn anything that keeps the heat in so well, but that may also be due to the heat charm that's placed on all their winter wear. I was also wearing a Mink fur scarf around my neck. Sirius on the other hand just had a simple grey wool drop shouldered coat, that went to just above his knees, which he paired with his well-loved Gryffindor scarf. We walked for nearly half an hour before deciding to sit down beneath a large oak tree on the lakes shore. I could see something was bothering him, but I knew that if I stayed silent soon he would start explaining what was up. I wasn't wrong and after about five minutes of silence where we both stared out towards the lake, he started to talk.

'I'm worried about Reggie' Sirius started with a sigh, 'He's started withdrawing from his friends and hanging around with Bella and Rodolphus more, it's not a good sign. I know Bella's already marked, and I don't want that for him' he finished looking at the ground. 'Have you tried to talk to him?' I asked gently, grabbing his joined hands to stop him from trying to break his own bones. 'I don't think he wants to talk to his waste of space blood traitor brother' Sirius replied his voice wavering. 'Maybe he's just acting like that to fit in, you know not everyone's as brave as you honey' I responded giving his hands a squeeze making him smile.

'How do I get him away from everyone then, if I can't get within ten feet of him before insults start flying' he stated bluntly. 'What good is that map of yours if you can't use it for family, corner him and ask him to meet you at the ROR or the kitchens at a certain time.' I replied, he went silent once more clearly thinking over what I had said. 'But what if he doesn't show up?' he asked his voice barely a whisper, and for the first time I saw a crack in his armour as a single tear slid down his cheek. 'If he doesn't show up, you go find him, you bind him and silence him, and drag him there anyways. You're the big brother, he has to listen to you. He might not do as you say but maybe he just needs to hear that you still care for him' I replied.

'What if I'm too late, He's only 14 but I can honestly say I wouldn't put it past our parents to mark him young so he can't escape like I did. He had started to question things in the summer before I ran away.' He countered gripping my hands tightly, like I was all that was keeping him grounded. In that moment Sirius didn't seem like an adult, he seemed like a boy who had, had to grow up much too fast and didn't know what to do next. I was worried about him, this was too much for one person so young to bear. I don't know if I could be as strong as him, this war was taking its toll on everyone and the killing had only really started increasing in number the last year or so. People seemed to forget that those who lost the most were often the young.

'If that's happened go to Minnie, she'll know what to do, and she would never turn your brother in. She would help him somehow or find a way too.' I replied after contemplating the options 'Why not Dumbledore' Sirius asked looking confused. 'Dumbledore is a great man, but he believes firmly in the light. Anyone who doesn't follow his ideals is against him, I don't trust him not to send your brother to Azkaban just to prove a point' I answered squeezing Sirius's hands tightly so he knew I wasn't going to let go 'But before we even think of that, you need to find out what's going on with him. And you need to talk to him, even if what you fear has actually happened. But until we know there's no point being so panicked okay?' I told him looking him dead in the eyes 'And no matter what happens you have all us behind you I promise' finishing my rant. 'Okay' he replied giving me a small but grateful smile 'Thank you for sitting here with me, I've made you miss COMC, its almost lunch now' he added losing the smile it being replaced with a look of guilt. 'It's no problem, I'd rather be here with you, and making sure you're okay, than be there any day. Okay?' I responded shutting him up. 'Okay' he replied smiling once more 'Now how about some lunch?' I asked him with a cheeky grin as he helped me up 'I'd love some, emotions don't half make you hungry' he replied with a soft laugh not his usually great bark, I'd have to do something to fix that. 'Race ya' I shouted shoving him over and sprinting off laughing as I went. I heard him shout oi and call me some not very nice names before he joined the chase laughing as well. By the time we reached the great hall we were laughing hysterically and completely out of breath. 'Remind me not to race you again' he told me before throwing himself on the bench next to James. 'Oh I don't know it's quite fun to beat you' I replied laughing as we tucked into a very needed lunch.


	6. Halloween!

It was Halloween and tonight after the feast was the party everyone in sixth and seventh year had been looking forward to. All the houses were invited, but I have no clue how many people will show up, the marauders are popular but all hallows eve is a very important night in the spiritual calendar for those that follow the old ways. I was going to the party but I would need to leave and be outside for midnight so I could connect my magic to the spirt realm before the veil is sealed, strengthening my magic through the souls of my ancestors. It was a common ritual everywhere but England where the old ways were often considered dark, the only friend who I knew would also be doing it was Lucy, this further annoyed James, as he already didn't want me to partake in it. The truce that had been in place while I recovered was now completely over and the two groups were back to a silent animosity and deadly glares when they passed in the corridors. It was completely juvenile but what's to be expected of teenage boys.

Sirius had randomly hugged me one day after dinner during the week and explained that he had followed my advice and kidnapped Reggie for a long chat, they have a delicate truce because Sirius now understands that he doesn't want to be a Deatheater, but he is struggling to get over the prejudices ingrained in him since birth. He also doesn't have a clue what to do to avoid being forced to take on the dark mark. Sirius followed my advice once more and dragged him to McGonagall who is helping him file for emancipation like she did for Sirius and Reggie will also be staying with us over the summer. He turned 15 this week as well and it is the first time since Sirius joined Hogwarts that he got his brother a present, and it was actually a thoughtful gift for once, a small but strong everyday watch to last until Regulus's 17th where he will receive a 'mans' watch as per tradition in the wizarding world. With that on its way to being sorted, Sirius is a lot happier and was actually running around my room as Snuffles his animagus form earlier and chasing Stark. I did not approve but I was amused.

The Halloween feast was uneventful and Lily was now in my room getting ready with me, she was curious about the ritual I was going to preform, mainly because she had no idea that there were rituals you could perform to help with your magic. 'So why is James so against this ritual' she asked while brushing out her hair into Veronica Lake curls to go with her costume ' because he's ignorant and doesn't know the difference between dark magic and a dark wizard' I said with snort trying tame my wild curls into sleek ringlets. 'I didn't know there was a difference' Lily replied looking sheepish. 'You're a muggleborn, and at Hogwarts it's often forgotten that a wizard can have three types of magic within them and it can't be helped. Whereas a dark wizard uses a dark intent behind his spells, rather than having a dark core' I explained 'So you mean to tell me that it's up to chance what magic you can perform' she asked looking skeptical. 'No matter what your core you can perform any type of spell, it's just easier to master spells linked to your core. Those with a dark core tend to be better at potions and charms, while those with light magic find transfiguration and defense spells the easiest' I explained trying to make her see my way. 'also magic is about intent a light spell can cause just as much harm as a dark one if the intent behind it isn't pure' I added, I could see she was thinking about it. 'I see, have you got any books I could read to explain this to me' she asked 'of course, I'll give them to you tomorrow' I replied with a grin.

'If James has been raised in the same home as you why doesn't he see things the way you do' she asked. I smiled at that 'it's because he's been educated here, at a school where light is paramount and anything dark is forbidden. England is the country that restricts rituals, even the light rituals like blood adoptions are illegal now. Whereas the rest of the world see's magic as it is, something pure and untainted until you get human control mixed in. It is the wizard who determines whether a spell is light or dark not the spell itself. James doesn't see it that way, he sees it in black and white, while in reality life and magic are shades of grey' I replied before going into the bathroom to apply my makeup while Lily was using my dresser.

'I see what you mean, I'll have to look into it. Now will you help me with makeup when you're done' she asked with a grin 'Of course just let me finish' I replied before smacking my lips to make sure the ruby red lipstick wouldn't smudge onto my teeth. I had used a glamour to make my skin white as snow, my hair was already black as night and it had finally succumbed to my wishes and fell in beautiful curled tendrils down my back. My eyes were lined with subtle black liner and my nails were painted the same shade as my lipstick. While I was in the bathroom I rolled on my white thigh high socks, and charmed them not to roll down during the night. 'Wow you look striking' Lily stated as I walked into the room 'So will you when you're in your costume' I replied giggling. We chatted while I did Lily's makeup, using a light red lipstick that didn't clash with her hair, and I used an eye shadow the colour of sand to highlight her emerald eyes, while lining them with a blue liner to go with her costume. She stood up and pulled on her shell bra, decorated with netting that draped across her stomach to her short blue skirt also covered with netting and shells, she had channeled her inner mermaid. She looked stunning, her luscious red hair tumbling down her shoulders in perfect waves, her shell earrings and necklace added the finishing touches. Along with a pair of gorgeous silver sparkly shoes.

Once Lily was ready I pulled on my dress inspired by the muggle film character Snow White who Lily so often compared me with. It was essentially a sexier version of her dress, Blue and red striped corset with cute little puff cap sleeves, with a yellow skirt that hit mid-thigh, where the white socks began. I wore a pair of simple black mary janes on my feet, and placed on some diamond jewellery fit for a princess, with a matching tiara. I also had a little red silk cape that was actually longer than my dress in the back to finish the look. 'Ready to face the madness' Lily asked linking her arm with mine.

We reached the Room of Requirement and the party was in full swing, music both wizard and muggle was playing, the fire whiskey was flowing and it was packed with people dressed to the nine's in an array of costumes. I spotted Lucy with his Girlfriend Cissy, who were in a couples costume as the queen and king of hearts. Lewis Carroll wasn't exactly a muggle like the muggles believe. I also spotted Sev dressed as a vampire dancing with a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know the name of, who was dressed as a slutty pumpkin? Wait what, her costume is strange even for the wizarding world. We also spotted the boys standing near the booze table, handing out glasses to anyone who walked by, they were all dressed as James Bond after they had gone with Remus to see one of the films in the summer. Not much effort on their parts as they all had tux's to begin with.

'Well don't you two look stunning' Sirius said with a wink as we got closer, 'What are you wearing?' James shouted at the same time 'I'm a mermaid, don't you like it' Lily asked successfully making James forget about me. I thanked Sirius for a glass of fire whiskey which I quickly downed before blending into the crowd on the dance floor. The Kinks – You Really Got Me started playing and I just let loose. Music is a form of magic we often underestimate and with so many young wizards and witches in the room you could feel the air vibrating with magic. I danced with so many people I lost count, but I did stop and share a few songs with Sev once the slutty pumpkin had left him alone, I asked him what was up with her costume and he replied that he had asked her and she simply said she liked pumpkins. I the night was moving very fast and Lucy came and grabbed me at 11, so we could go do the ritual. I waved goodbye to Sirius so he knew I was leaving and would tell the others, before splitting from Lucius and grabbing the invisibility cloak James had left for me in one of the many marauders hidey holes around the castle and making my way out into the forest.

Once settled just within the boundary of the forest I removed my clothes transfiguring my underwear into a loose fitting white shirt dress. I drew a circular ward to protect me from attack while preforming the ritual. And started chanting 'Conforta me maiorum virtute ac nocte mea. Ego autem te ad auxilium me, et dirige me in mortuis, recordati sunt ad alterum in vigilia omnium sanctorum Vitalis, quo semel tantum attenuatur' As I repeated the chant over and over I felt them come, they entered the circle and I greeted them one by one as the passed into me, strengthening me, adding layers of ancient protection into my magic. Reinforcing my bond with nature itself, and the power it provides in the magic of witches and wizards. When the ritual was over I redressed and covered myself with the cloak, I was going to check if the party was still going but I didn't feel like it so I made my way to the prefect's bathroom to relax before bed. Lucy had given me the password last week when I was stressed about James and the ritual.

The room was empty, it was past 1am so I could understand why. I turned the taps on and stripped once more washing myself of the forest grime, relaxing my muscles that were sore after the ritual. Magic was exhausting and it would take a few days for me to be back to my usual self. I sighed contently as I floated on the water, engulfed by rose smelling bubbles and steam. I was then telling myself to get out and go to bed when the door opened 'There's someone in here' I shouted hoping they would go away. 'Its almost 2 in the morning, why are you in here' asked an unfamiliar voice 'I preformed the hallows eve ritual and needed to relax' I replied before going into the deeper end of the bath making sure I was covered if the boy with the voice came in. Nudity was common among wizards some rituals even demanded it, I had nothing to ashamed of and at Beauxbatons there was a public bath like this one but much larger. 'I did the ritual too can you share' the voice asked in anger 'I don't mind but I'm naked, and I don't have the strength to transfigure a swimsuit out of my actual clothes' I responded 'fine by me' the voice replied before coming in to view he was tall and had reddish blonde hair, he had kept his underwear on as he climbed in. We stayed there in silence for a while 'What's your name' I asked curiously 'Scabior' he replied bluntly, I decided he wasn't very friendly and decided to leave. I got out of tub summoning a towel, I wrapped it round myself and walked into the changing area. 'bye then' he shouted with a chuckle as I exited the bathroom and made my way up the tower under the cover of the cloak. As soon as I reached my room I quickly pulled on my Pj's and crawled into bed quickly casting a charm to alert me if anyone entered the room. Something about that Scabior unnerved me like with Barty and Bellatrix, and it left me feeling unsettled. I was so tired sleep soon claimed me despite my gut instinct.


End file.
